Hayashi Kaze
[https://youtu.be/GUhnlzo9alY Voice: Pre-Teen] Voice: Current Theme Song Background The Hayashi Clan is one that's not looked upon in great favor. Even though seen as kind, protective, and benevolent, they're also known for being rowdy, troublemakers, and thieves. One doesn't enter their part of town unless they want something done that's not one hundred percent on the up and up. The clan's reputation proceeds them wherever they go and their tell tale clan symbol, the skin of a large cat, is on display. Fortunately, most of the clan is never within the city's encampment because they are usually hired as couriers and assassins to keep their hard to focus minds busy and to keep them out of trouble. This tactic proves to be mutually beneficial as it keeps the clan well funded and also keeps items that aren't weighed down in place and not "accidentally" found in someone's pocket. That short description of the clan is enough to prepare anyone for an introduction to Kaze. He's a rambunctious youth that is always getting into trouble. Most of the town sees it as a child acting out well past his terrible twos, but the young lad and his clan know that it's training. The Hayashi know that if you can't be caught among people that are on the lookout for it, that it'll be that much easier when a member is out on a mission and is trying to steal vital information. Kaze isn't the best at any of this but he's trying his hardest to get there, the constant displeasure from his class mates, fellow Genin, and Chūnin is a testament to this fact. He achieved the rank of Genin with a feeling of pride as his mother, father, and older sister each showered him with praise. The pride was short lived however as he realized that his world was about to get a lot larger and that he was eventually going to have to start working with teammates in some instances, extra weight that he wasn't always going to be able to just leave behind when things got to hot. His training was going to have to get that much harder just to deal with the extra responsibility.... He was going to have to learn what it was like to HAVE extra responsibility! Things went from easy to annoying that much faster. Personality Kaze is carefree and happy, he doesn't let things weigh him down and things get tough outside of a mission, he's eager to just drop it and move on to something else. When he can help it, he'll weasel out of paying for things. When he CAN'T help it, he'll do his best to pay the bare minimum. He's eager to fool around and joke with strangers and seemingly makes friends easily, but he's always looking for an easy gain for himself. Maybe it comes from always having to train to find out about rumors and any information that could be useful to the Konohagekure. Lately, Kaze's personality has gotten more chaotic and dark. The kid has had troubled times and the smile he hides it behind barely blocks it from view. He's working through it all and there still are moments that are light-hearted and full of laughter, true laughter, but the moods are far more fickle. Looks Kaze prefers a casual style but he tries to keep it more towards "upper class" to show that he at least attempts to look more like a proper adult. His clothes still have the occasional tear in them, but they're earned from hard work and not thievery. Smudges of ash can be found on his hand and under his nails most times from his work in the forge. Sometimes he has an extendable staff strapped across his back, but those moments are few and far between since a nin's life is rarely scripted or easy to prepare for. Current: Kaze prefers a casual style but he tries to keep it more towards "upper class" to show that he at least attempts to look more like a proper adult. His clothes still have the occasional tear in them, but they're earned from hard work and not thievery. Smudges of ash can be found on his hand and under his nails most times from his work in the forge. Depending on what time of the day it is, he may have his sword, Bushwhacker, strapped across his back as he likes to train at the break of dawn (when he doesn't sleep in) and seems to have a bit more pride in his eyes as this was his very first attempt at making a weapon. Abilities Hayashi combat style consists of mostly relying on Taijutsu and supplementing his movements with his clan ability of transforming into an increasingly more ape-like form to get jobs done. Agility is key, but some future forms may allow for extended close quarter fighting. Adaption is a must for the clans style of fighting since one never knows if you'll be fighting a long-range fighter or a Genjutsu user so the other four senses are honed to aid in movements and reaction time. His sword adds range to his attacks and he likes to use it in POWERFUL broad strokes to take advantage of its size. At first glance his style seems akin to that of a beserker, but his style can change at will to adapt to the situation. WIP Stats Technique Stats Technique stats determines how good you are at certain ways of fighting. You will get better ranks at techniques when you put more Points into a certain stat. Read more about Technique stats here Body Stats Body stats measures you characters combat ability. How well your character is doing at certain things. Read More about Body stats Here Items Kunai: A standard ninja throwing tool. These replenish at the end of every thread. Shuriken: A standard ninja throwing tool. These replenish at the end of every battle Bushwacker: 2.5 Meter sword used to kill things. Chakra Iron Throwing Knives (x3) Part 1 WIP